


❉ 139 Dreams (Chanyeol Park ²-²) Sorry

by TheRainRogue



Series: 139 Dreams [40]
Category: EXO (Band), GOT7
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: A year has passed since the incident with Exo and, in that time, you had become public enemy number one for SM. Rumors had spread about your influence against the three who had abandoned the group. You were easily able to avoid the idols under SM, mostly because their managers had ordered them to cease all contact with you. It hurt at first, but you soon got over it, understanding their position.
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Reader
Series: 139 Dreams [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755985
Kudos: 8
Collections: Ficlets, Kpop





	❉ 139 Dreams (Chanyeol Park ²-²) Sorry

  * **Genre** : Friendship, Fluff ☁
  * **Word Count** : 962 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Chanyeol ☁
  * **World** : Kpop, EXO ft. Got7 ☁



☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

A year has passed since the incident with Exo and, in that time, you had become public enemy number one for SM. Rumors had spread about your influence against the three who had abandoned the group. You were easily able to avoid the idols under SM, mostly because their managers had ordered them to cease all contact with you. It hurt at first, but you soon got over it, understanding their position.

In that time, you had gotten closer to Got7, who quickly became like family to you. It felt different than it had with Exo, more real on a deeper level. They knew about what had really happened and accepted you into their group.

You carried Bambam on your back as you followed the group into the waiting room. They were chatting happily amongst themselves, joking about the interview they would be doing soon.

“Y/N, will you grab us some food while we’re doing the interview?” Bambam asked, tightening his arms around your neck.

You nodded, “What would you like?”

“Fried chicken,”

“Tteokboki,”

“Stir fry!”

“I’m okay with anything,”

“Cheeseburgers,”

“How about some pork wraps?”

You chuckled, “I don’t think I can make that many trips before you’re done. Mark, what about you?”

He was quiet for a moment, thinking over the options the others had thrown out. “Fried chicken, please.”

“Yes!” Bambam threw his arms in the air, nearly sending you off balance as you clutched his thighs tighter to prevent from dropping him.

“I thought we were cool, man.” Jackson put a hand over his heart, faking a sad expression.

“We are, but I like fried chicken.” He smiled.

The group entered the room and headed for an empty section. You felt eyes on you and glanced over, body becoming tense when you locked eyes with Sehun, who only sent you a glare before looking away. The rest of Exo were there, as well.

Feeling you tense, Bambam dropped his feet to the ground, keeping his arms around you. “Are you okay?”

“Yep,” you patted his arms and he released you. “Just a bucket of fried chicken then?”

“Don’t forget the biscuits.” Jackson added, “And plenty of honey.”

“Sweet tea, if you don’t mind.” Jinyoung nodded and the rest made noises of agreement.

You made a mental note and nodded. “I’ll wait until you guys go back so it’ll be hot.”

“You’re the best, noona~” Yugyeom sent you a finger heart and a cute look, making you chuckle and ruffle his hair.

“I’m only the best when I buy you stuff,” You stuck your tongue out at him. “I’m gonna grab a soda from the vending machine.”

You were thirsty, true, but it wasn’t the main reason you wanted to leave the room. Seeing Exo… It felt so awkward, situations you weren’t good at dealing with. You could feel several pairs of eyes on you, each trying to convey a different emotion. It felt like you couldn’t breathe like you were sitting in a humid room with no windows.

You sighed, pressing your forehead against the cold glass of the vending machine. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t miss them, but that part of your life was over.

“Y/N?”

You recognized the voice as soon as it formed the first syllable. Timid and unsure, but undoubtedly the same. You swallowed your nerves, remaining silent as you pulled a bill from your pocket.

Chanyeol shifted, contemplating his next action. “Can we talk?”

“That train left the station a long time ago, don’t you think?”

“Xiumin hyung said it’s never too late to fix a relationship…”

‘Of course, leave it to Minnie to say something like that’, you pressed the button for the drink you wanted.

“Please, Y/N, just… just a few minutes?”

You couldn’t deny the soft spot you still had for him and all of your will disappeared when you met his soft brown eyes. “Five minutes. I’ll give you five minutes.”

His eyes lit up and he nodded, taking a seat at one of the round tables. The room served as a lunchroom for the employees, complete with several tables, a microwave, and a sink, but it’s open for anyone who wants to use the room. You joined him at the table, awkwardly fiddling with the wrapper on the bottle.

He took a deep breath before looking at you, “I wanted to apologize. I know it’s long overdue… I should have stood up for you, you were my girlfriend.”

“It would have been worse if you had.”

“Eh?”

“That would have caused a rift between you and the members. It’s better that you remained silent, but… You could have at least responded to my messages.”

He sat back, rubbing the back of his head. “I know… I’m sorry.”

“I forgive you, Chanyeol. You don’t have to feel guilty.” You offered him a reassuring smile. “You can move on without guilt.”

His smile dropped and he pouted. “What if I don’t want to move on?”

This caught you off guard. “What?”

Chanyeol shifted, looking up at you through his lashes. “Can we… try again?”

“I, uh…” You scratched your cheek awkwardly. You would always have feelings for Chanyeol, but you weren’t so sure that you were in love with him anymore.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to…” He looked so sad that it tugged at your heart.

You mentally cursed yourself for being so soft. “Let’s start over as friends first and… and we’ll see where it goes, okay?”

“Of course!” Chanyeol smiled, nodding his head like an excited child.

You didn’t know if you were going to regret your decision, and you knew that Jackson and the others wouldn’t be pleased, but you didn’t want to spend your life wondering what if.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁


End file.
